


Cum For Me, Kitten

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Smut one shot, Soft Dom!Kenma, kitty!reader, slight degradation, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Can i req kenma x reader nsfw? With some petplay? (Reader is the pet obvi)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Cum For Me, Kitten

It had been a long week with school and all you wanted to do was curl up in your boyfriends lap and fall asleep. But needless to say, Kenma was busy in his gaming room. Of course he would be done in a couple hours, but that wasn’t helping you now. With a soft huff you go to the bathroom and open up the top drawer. 

Inside you start looking for something. A pretty, thin black collar necklace with a small bell on it. With a smile you find it and quickly put it on. Any time you felt needy like this you put it on to let Kenma know just how needy you were. Glimpsing in the mirror you give a soft smirk as you lightly touch your fingertips to the collar. 

“Purfect~” you muttered to yourself before taking off all of your clothes so your body was naked. Another glimpse in the mirror and you smile at your body. Happy about it. Plus you knew how Kenma could never refuse you when you were naked with your collar on. He’d definitely stop what he was doing to pay attention to you.

Soon enough you’re making your way to the gaming room. Slowly and quietly you open the door to peer through. Just your head as you look to see if he’s streaming or just playing some game by himself. Luckily it’s the latter. Knowing this, you open the door and give of a soft mewl to announce your presence. 

Kenma didn’t have his headphones on so he heard you and he tipped his head back but kept his eyes on the screen in front of him. “Hey. I’m almost-” he was going to finish his sentence, but when he saw you come and kneel down next to his chair with no clothes on, his words got stuck in his throat. He’d never get used to seeing you like this and it was in fact an instant turn on for him. All you needed was some kitty ears and a tail and it’d be perfect. Maybe the next time he was out he could get them for you. Or possibly he’d just order them online so he didn’t have to go out. Yeah he’d probably do that.

Seeing him staring at you you smile up at him and then rubbed your head against his leg. It’s not long before you feel his hand on your head, petting you gently.

“Oh kitty.. are you feeling needy..?” he asked in a soft tone as he tipped his head down at you. Of course though he didn’t pause what he was playing so there were some loud noises as something was going on without him realizing it. Your eyes shift to the screen to help him out. His eyes follow yours and soon there’s a soft, “Crap..” that leaves his lips only to pause the game and save it. 

Once he set his controller down, he held his arms out, “Well come here, kitty~” he spoke and watched as your eyes sparkled with happiness. He must have been wanting to have you in his lap too because most of the time it takes longer than that for him to pause his game.

With excitement you move to sit sideways in his lap as you face Kenma. Your nose then nuzzles against his and you feel his arms wrap around your body. He leaned back in his gaming chair and you moved your head to the crook of his neck. 

“Kitty needs attention~” you whisper against his neck before lightly nipping his skin.

It earns a light groan before he reprimands you, “What did I say about biting, hm?” he asked as he looked at your body. His hand coming up to your hair and combing his fingers through it. 

A soft moan left your lips as he did so and you pressed into him even more. “I’m sorry~” you whispered and lightly licked the spot you nipped.

“Mm that’s better~” Kenma muttered before smiling a bit to himself as his hand moves from your hair, and down your arm. Before you know it his fingertips are traveling all over your skin. Gliding along your chest, stomach, thighs and getting desperately close to your hot core. But never even grazing it. He was just petting you.

But those light pets were causing your body to be on fire. Another soft mewl left your lips as you rubbed your thighs together.

“Mm what is it, kitty~?” his voice low. His eyes watching how your body shifts to the feel of his fingers against it. 

“I..I’m all hot..” you whimpered lightly as one of your hands moves to slip up into his hair, “Please~ make it go away..” you beg softly, knowing that if he just used his fingers, he could dull the ache and make the fire under your skin go away.

“I dunno…have you been a good kitty lately?” he asked you as he thought back through the week. Recalling that you did in fact have a bunch of tests this last week you had to get through and you didn’t even complain about them once.

“Mmhm~ I promise I was~” you whimpered and moved your lips up to his ear. As you did you felt his fingers lightly grip your inner thigh, making another mewl leave your lips right into his ear.

A groan left Kenma’s lips as your noises were getting to him. “Maybe I should give kitty a treat then…”

“Mm..yes please~” you use your most lustful and needy voice for this as you move your lips slowly up to his, first kissing the corner of his mouth and then finally pressing your lips to his. 

Kenma couldn’t help but groan into the kiss. Your lips were just so soft. He also pushed into the kiss a little, while the hand that was on your thigh, moved further between your legs. 

Taking the hint, you move your thighs apart only to soon feel kenmas two fingers gliding up and down your soaking slit. Making your body shudder and press into him as much as you could.

After a moment though, Kenma pulls away just enough to murmur against your lips, “You’re more needy than I thought you might be, kitten~” 

His voice filled your body with more heat and the teasing of his fingers wasn’t helping at all. “Please…more…” 

“Mm not too greedy now, you know what happens when you’re too greedy..” he muttered to you. You knew in fact what would happen. He wouldn’t touch you for a couple days, or accept any advancements you would make towards him. So you didn’t dare push it. 

Only letting a whimper leave your lips before you gasped out. The feeling of his finger slipping into your core, making your mind all fuzzy. Even though it was just one finger, the way he slowly pushed inside you just made you fall apart. Whines and mewls escaped your lips involuntarily.

It was something that Kenma really loved to hear honestly. The sounds you made from just his one finger. Filling his ego. Showing him that just the simplest of movements from his finger was enough to make you wiggle in his lap.

“Easy now, kitten. We just started you know~ You did want this, didn’t you~?” he asked with a slightly evil tone behind his words.

You couldn’t help but whimper and nod, “Mmmhm~” was all you could manage to get out 

“Not even able to say yes? Such a pathetic needy kitty..” his voice degrading you in the sexiest of ways. 

God you knew that it was only one finger, but you wanted him so bad that you felt like you could cum already. Your body moving against his finger that was now pumping slowly inside you. Aching for more movement, so your hips move all by themselves against his finger. 

Seeing how your body was reacting made him stop movement of his finger all together, but kept it deep inside you. He then moved his face to your neck and whispered against your skin, “If you cum now, then we’ll be all done playing for the night kitty~ You don’t want that do you~?” 

Instantly a chill ran up your spine from his words plus the feeling of his lips on your neck. “N- no..please no-” you begged lowly as you moved your hand down to grip Kenma’s shirt.

“That’s what I thought..” he muttered and began kissing all over your neck. Leaving nips here and there but never biting too hard. His finger started to move again but only for a brief moment before he slipped in another finger. “Tell me how it feels, my kitten~” he whispered to her, wanting to hear how much she loved his fingers inside her.

“Aha..so good- I..ah~ Your fingers feel- so good~” your voice nothing but a pathetic whimper as you were literally putty in his hands. 

“Mm I don’t think you can go much longer. I’ll tell you what..if you cum on my fingers then I won’t punish you for being greedy. You were a good kitty this week after all. So go on, cum kitten~”

His words were all you needed as permission. No way you were going to be able to hold back your pleasure as it was. You were just glad he was going to take it easy on you this time. 

With Kenma’s fingers thrusting quickly in and out of you, scissoring them here and there, you felt like you were going to come undone. But something wasn’t clicking for some reason and even though it felt so good, you just couldn’t cum.

Kenma noticed this and huffed. “Good kitties cum when they’re told.” his words sounding a bit more harsh than usual. Maybe because you expressed and showed how badly you wanted to cum before hand, and now you couldn’t. With his arm getting tired at that angle, he comes up with an idea and smirks before commanding, “Play with yourself, kitten~ I want you to cum for me like this~”

Hearing him caused your cheeks to heat up with blush. You then pressed your face into his neck while your hand came down between your legs. Soon enough your fingers were rubbing quick circles around your budding clit. That was it. That’s what you needed. Your moans flowed from your mouth faster and louder, though they were muffled by Kenma’s neck.

“Aha there we go, just like that, come on now. Be a good kitty and cum for me~” his voice like silk in your ears and before long you couldn’t help the body wracking orgasm that took over your body. 

Kenma watched as your body convulsed on his lap. The way your walls tightened around his fingers made him want to fuck you so badly. But in due time. He continued to finger you through your orgasm. And when your body stopped spasming and your moans subsided, he slowly slipped his fingers out of you. 

“My my look at you~ I’m sure that’s not all you have in you, right kitten~?” he asked with a devilish smirk.

You slowly looked up at him. Your could feel your heartbeat in your still aching cunt. And there was no doubt that you wanted more. “More please~” was all you could breath out to him.

With a smile he kisses your nose and lightly swats your ass. “Better get up and walk to bed then. I’ll be there shortly.” He told you in a low voice.

Your entire body shuddered. Knowing what was to come. A long night of dragged out orgasms because he let you cum so quickly this first time. But you loved it. Every moment of it. You would always be his good kitty that way. 


End file.
